familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Beaumont, Texas
United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Texas |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Jefferson |government_type = Council-Manager |leader_title = City Council |leader_name = Mayor Becky Ames Dr. Alan B. Coleman W. L. Pate, Jr. Jamie D. Smith Audwin M. Samuel Gethrel ‘Get’ Williams-Wright Mike Getz |leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = Kyle Hayes |established_title = Settled |established_date = 1835 |established_title2 = Incorporation |established_date2 = 1838 |established_title3 = Gentilic |established_date3 = Beaumonter |area_magnitude = 1 E8 |area_land_km2 = 220.2 |area_water_km2 = 2.4 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_total_sq_mi = 85.9 |area_total_km2 = 222.6 |area_land_sq_mi = 85.0 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.9 |population_as_of = 2010|population_gentilic = Beaumonites |population_total = 118296|population_density_sq_mi = 1339.4 |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_m = 5 |elevation_ft = 16 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 30 |latm = 04 |lats = 48 |latNS = N |longd = 94 |longm = 07 |longs = 36 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 77701–77710, 77713, 77720, 77725, 77726 |area_code = 409 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 48-07000 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1330268 |footnotes = }} Beaumont ( ) is a city in and county seat of Jefferson County, Texas, United States, within the Beaumont–Port Arthur Metropolitan Statistical Area. The city's population was 118,296 at the 2010 census making it the twenty-fourth most populous city in the state of Texas and the state's largest city east of Houston. With Port Arthur and Orange, it forms the Golden Triangle, a major industrial area on the Gulf Coast. Lamar University with its 15,000 students is located in Beaumont. The city's daily newspaper is The Beaumont Enterprise, while The Examiner is published weekly. Gulf States Utilities had its headquarters in Beaumont until its absorption by Entergy Corporation in 1993. GSU's Edison Plaza headquarters is still the tallest building in Beaumont (as of 2011). Since 1907, Beaumont has been home of the South Texas State Fair. In 2004, the venue for the Fair changed to Ford Park, a new, larger facility on the west end of Beaumont. History In 1824 Noah and Nancy Tevis settled on the west bank of Neches River and organized a farm. Soon after that, a small community grew up around the farm, which was named Tevis Bluff or Neches River Settlement. In 1835 the land of Tevises together with nearby community of Santa Anna (in total, or 200,000 m2) was purchased by Henry Millard (1796?–1844), Joseph Pulsifer (1805–1861) and Thomas B. Huling (1804–1865), who began planning a town to be laid out on this land. This town was named Beaumont, after Jefferson Beaumont the brother in law of Henry Millard. Beaumont became a town on 16 December 1838. Joseph Perkins Pulsifer was a founding citizen of Beaumont. His firm, J.P. Pulsifer and Company, donated the first upon which the town was founded. Beaumont's first mayor was Alexander Calder. Schaadt (2006) examines the entrepreneurship that made Beaumont thrive in its early years. From its founding in 1835, business activities included real estate, transportation expansion, and retail sales. Later, other businesses were formed, especially in railroad construction and operation, new building construction, lumber sales, and communications. They made Beaumont a successful regional shipping center. Beaumont was a small center for cattle raisers and farmers in its early years, and with an active riverport by the 1880s, it became an important lumber and rice-milling town. The Beaumont Rice Mill, founded in 1892 by Joseph Eloi Broussard, was the first commercial rice mill in Texas. Beaumont's lumber boom, which reached its peak in the late 19th century, was due in large part to the rebuilding and expansion of the railroads after the Civil War. The rise of Beaumont's mill economy drew many new residents to the city, many of them immigrants, among them a group of Jews who would go on to form a congregation."Beaumont, Texas", Encyclopedia of Southern Jewish Communities By the early 20th century, the city was served by the Southern Pacific, Kansas City Southern, Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe, and Missouri Pacific railroad systems.Robert L. Schaadt, "The Business of Beaumont Prior to 1880," Texas Gulf Historical and Biographical Record 2006 42: 34–53 ]] Oil was discovered at nearby Spindletop on 10 January 1901. Spindletop became the first major oil field and one of the largest in American history. With the discovery of oil at Spindletop, Beaumont's population grew from 9,000 in January 1901 to 30,000 in March 1901. Oil is, and has always been, a major export of the city, and a major contributor to the national GDP. Captain William Casper Tyrrell was a leading philanthropist in the 1920s. His generosity contributed to such projects as the opening of a commercial port in the city, the development of the local rice industry, the development of suburban property, and the donation of the First Baptist Church for use as a public library, which in 2002 housed the Tyrrell Historical Library.Carolyn Davis Smith, "Captain William Casper Tyrrell: Philanthropist Extraordinaire and the Legacy of Philanthropy in Beaumont," Texas Gulf Historical and Biographical Record 2002 38: 5–18 The city became a major center for shipbuilding during World War II, as tens of thousands of rural Texans poured in for the new high-paying jobs. Housing was scarce and racial tension high when a race riot took place in Beaumont in June 1943 after workers at the Pennsylvania shipyard in Beaumont learned that a white woman had accused a black man of raping her.http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/BB/jcb1.html In 1996, the Jefferson County courts, located in Beaumont, became the first court in the nation to implement electronic filing and service of court documents, eliminating the need for law firms to print and mail reams of documents. In 2005 and 2008, Beaumont and surrounding areas suffered extensive damage from Hurricane Rita and Hurricane Ike. A mandatory evacuation was imposed upon its residents for about two weeks. Government Local Government According to the city’s most recent Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the city’s various funds had $177.5 million in revenues, $164.5 million in expenditures, $633.2 million in total assets, $332.7 million in total liabilities, and $122.2 million in cash and investments.City of Beaumont CAFR Retrieved 2009-07-21 Politics Beaumont is a council-manager form of government. Elections are held annually, with the Mayor and Council members each serving two-year terms. All powers of the City are vested in the Council, which enacts local legislation, adopts budgets, and determines policies. Council is also responsible for appointing the City Attorney, the City Clerk and Magistrates, and the City Manager. The city council is composed of two councilmembers-at-large, and four councilmembers representing four Wards of the city. State representation The Texas Department of Transportation operates the Beaumont District Office in Beaumont."Beaumont District Office." Texas Department of Transportation. Retrieved on 11 January 2010. The Texas Ninth Court of Appeals is located in the Jefferson County Courthouse in Beaumont."Contact Information." Texas Ninth Court of Appeals. Retrieved 10 March 2010. The Texas Department of Criminal Justice (TDCJ) operates the Beaumont District Parole Office in Beaumont."Parole Division Region I." Texas Department of Criminal Justice. Retrieved 15 May 2010. Federal representation The Federal Bureau of Prisons operates the Beaumont Federal Correctional Complex in an unincorporated area in Jefferson County, near Beaumont."FCI Beaumont Low Contact Information." Federal Bureau of Prisons. Retrieved 11 January 2010. Economy According to the City's 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report"http://www.cityofbeaumont.com/PDF/FY%202009%20CAFR.pdf." Beaumont 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report. Retrieved 23 October 2010. the top employers in the city are: ]] A significant element of the region's economy is the Port of Beaumont, the nation's fourth largest seaport by Tonnage. The 842d Transportation Battalion, and the 596th Transportation Group are both stationed at the port in Beaumont. Conn's Appliances and Jason's Deli did have their headquarters in Beaumont; however, in mid-2012, Conn's moved its corporate headquarters to Houston."Investor relations." Conn's Appliances. Retrieved 13 July 2010."Corporate Office Contact Information." Jason's Deli. Retrieved 25 February 2010. Originally Sweet Leaf Tea Company had its headquarters in Beaumont."Contact Us." Sweet Leaf Tea Company. 7 June 2001. Retrieved 10 January 2010. The headquarters moved to Austin in October 2003."History." Sweet Leaf Tea Company. Retrieved 10 January 2010. Businesses associated with Beaumont * Conn's: Chain of appliance and electronic stores; now headquartered in Houston "Conn's History" * Gulf Oil: Gulf Oil Company founded 1901, now Chevron * Humble Oil: 50% of Humble Oil sold to Standard Oil of NJ to build its first refinery in Baytown. Merged and renamed Exxon 1972. Now ExxonMobil * Jason's Deli: Fast casual chain with locations in 28 states; still HQed in Beaumont. * Magnolia Petroleum Company: Startup began in Corsicana in 1898, but became a major company in Beaumont in 1901. Owned KFDM radio, now 560 KLVI in the 30s through the 50s. Its refinery in Beaumont along with Texas Oil Co. & Gulf's in Port Arthur, TX were 3 of the largest in the world. Magnolia later sold 45% ownership to Standard Oil of NY, Socony. Combined companies years later into Mobil now ExxonMobil * Port of Beaumont: Young town of Beaumont grew quicker around this harbor about 1840 and would mark the spot that would become the port. Ranks consistently among the top five ports in the country for tonnage * Sweet Leaf Tea: A ready-to-drink organic tea company started in Beaumont in 1998 by Clayton Christopher and David Smith, later moved to Austin, TX. * The Texas Oil Company: Founded in 1902 just west of Beaumont (Sour Lake, Texas) became Texaco;, now owned/part of Chevron formerly Standard Oil Company of California. * The Texas Coffee Company: Home of Seaport Coffees and Texjoy Steak Seasoning among other products distributed regionally. The company was founded in 1921 by Charles J. Fertitta, Sr. In 1968, the Texas Coffee Company became the first company in the United States to begin packaging coffee in vacuum-packed foil bags.About Us. Texjoy.com. Retrieved on 2012-06-26. Transportation Jack Brooks Regional Airport (BPT), located south of Beaumont's central business district, serves the region with regional jet flights nonstop to Dallas/Fort Worth Airport (DFW), Texas with this scheduled passenger service being operated by American Eagle on behalf of American Airlines. Amtrak's Sunset Limited serves Beaumont's train station. Groundshuttle operates a daily shuttle to Houston Hobby Airport and George Bush Intercontinental Airport. The city operates a city wide bus system called Beaumont Municipal Transit (BMT). Major Highways Geography Beaumont is located at (30.079912, −94.126653). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (1.07%) is water. Beaumont is on Texas' coastal plain, about inland from the Gulf of Mexico, and just south of the dense pine forests of East Texas. The city is bordered on the east by the Neches River and to the north by Pine Island Bayou. Before being settled, the area was crisscrossed by numerous small streams. Most of these streams have since been filled in or converted for drainage purposes. The island directly across from Riverfront Park is called Trinity Island. There are also three other islands in the Neches River around the downtown area/port: Harbor, Smith and Clark. Climate The city of Beaumont, Texas is within the humid subtropical climate regime.Thomas J. Larkin and George W. Bomar. Climatic Atlas of Texas. Retrieved on 2008-03-19. This city is within the Piney Woods, which cover the eastern region of Texas, as well as adjacent Louisiana. This region of Texas receives the most rainfall in the state, with more than annually. This is due to the warm gulf waters that carry humid air to the region, where it condenses and precipitates. Hurricanes also strike the region, the most disastrous of which was the Galveston Hurricane of 1900 as well as Hurricane Ike in 2008. Hurricane Ike was the largest and most damaging hurricane to hit Beaumont to date, striking 13 September 2008. Causing $32 billion in damage, it is the third most costly hurricane in United States history. The humidity of the region greatly amplifies the feeling of heat during the summer. The winters are kept moderate by warm gulf currents. Wintry precipitation is unusual, but does occur. A recent snow event was 24 December 2004, the first such occurrence since 1989. However, more recently, Beaumont and the surrounding areas received a light snow on 11 December 2008. Up to in the west end. And almost a year later, Beaumont and the surrounding areas received a trace to half an inch of light snow on 4 December 2009. These are the earliest measurable snowfalls at the airport since the late 19th century. Although in unofficial records, Beaumont received as much as of snow on 14 February and 15 during the blizzard of 1895 that impacted the gulf coast with unusual cold weather. Unofficially the temperature reported to drop to a low of after the storm. The area suffered a severe ice storm in January 1997. On 18 August 2009 a tornado hit the west end of Beaumont, and caused damage to several local businesses and cars. Injuries were minimal. The Beaumont-Port Arthur region is cited as one of the most polluted urban areas in the United States due to various energy industries and chemical plants in the area. The pollution is believed to have caused some residents to become sick and has generated debates throughout the media. The Weather Channel (records) |date=February 2012 }} Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 118,296 people, 45,648 households, and 28,859 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,339.4 people per square mile (517.2/km²). There were 48,815 housing units at an average density of 574.2 per square mile (221.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 39.8% White, 47.3% African American, 0.0% Native American, 3.3% Asian, 0.0% Pacific Islander, 7.1% from other races, and 2.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 13.4% of the population. There were 45,648 households out of which 28.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 38.7% were married couples living together, 19.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.8% were non-families. 30.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.12. In the city the population was spread out with 28.3% the age of 19 or under, 8.5% from 20 to 24, 25.8% from 25 to 44, 25.2% from 45 to 64, and 10.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34.4 years. For every 100 females there were 95 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.7 males. The median income for a household in the city was $39,699, according to the American Community Survey (5 year), and the median income for a family was $49,766. The per capita income for the city was $23,137. About 17.6% of families and 22.1% of the population were below the poverty line. Culture Arts and theatre * Art Museum of Southeast Texas (AMSET), with its Perlstein Plaza, dedicated in memory of pioneer real estate developer Hyman Asher Perlstein (1869–1947), who arrived in Beaumont in 1889 as a poor Jewish immigrant from Lithuania and eventually became one of the city's major builders."Beaumont, Texas", in Encyclopedia of Southern Jewish Communities The museum stands on the site of the Perlstein building, which was the tallest structure between Houston and New Orleans when it was erected in 1907. Only one column still remains from the building. AMSET, formerly the Beaumont Art Museum, exhibits 19th–21st century American art with a collecting focus on Texas art and Folk Art and offers 10–14 educational programs in any given year. Admission is free, and is the only museum open seven days per week. * The Art Studio, Inc. (TASI), a non-profit arts cooperative and art gallery space that rents subsidized space to visual artists. Also hosts poetry readings, music events, film screenings. Housed in a converted warehouse in the industrial district of Beaumont's downtown. Museum off Interstate 10 in Beaumont]] * Babe Didrikson Zaharias Museum. Museum dedicated to the life of the Beaumont native and accomplished athlete. * The Beaumont Art League is the oldest non-profit art gallery in the area, with 70 years of history. The two gallery spaces (at the old Fairgrounds on Gulf Street) host art exhibitions and juried shows year-round, including the notable BAL National Exhibition (formerly the Tri-State Show), which attracts artists all over the country. * Beaumont's Sister City in Japan Beppu, Oita * Beaumont Commercial District A collection of historic buildings in downtown, a national historic district registered with the NRHP. * The Clifton Steamboat Museum opened its doors on 26 October 1995 with construction beginning in the earlier months of 1994. The theme of the museum is Heroes... Past, Present, and Future and honors our military and civilian heroes. The Clifton Steamboat Museum consists of a , two-story museum that is handicap accessible, and contains various exhibits. Our museum art exhibits bring to life the wars fought in Southeast Texas and Louisiana, as well as the Steamboat Era, World Wars I and II, Korea, and Vietnam. Upper art galleries of the museum feature original bronze sculptures; Native American artists, wildlife, and frontier paintings from famous artists. A special gallery in the museum is dedicated to the Boy Scouts. This boy scouts gallery features many historical scouting artifacts, some dating back before the 1960s, and is sure to spark the interest of boy scouts past and present. There is also the tugboat, "Hercules", standing at high, wide, and long which is included on the museum tour. Tours available by appointment only. * Dishman Art Museum is the University Art Museum located on the campus of Lamar University the museum features 19th and 20th century European and American Art as well as Tribal Art from Africa and New Guinea. * Edison Museum – about inventor Thomas Edison * Fire Museum of Texas – Home of one of world's largest fire hydrants. Antique fire trucks and equipment chronicle the history of firefighting in Texas. Educational programs stress the importance of fire safety. * Jack Brooks Federal Building * Jefferson County Courthouse, an excellent example of Art Deco architecture. * The Jefferson Theatre, built in 1927, is an historic theater that presents musical and stage performances as well as limited revival screenings of classic films. It is featured on the National Register of Historic Places and recognized as a Recorded Texas Historic Landmark. * John Jay French Museum. The John Jay French Museum is an historic home that has been converted into a museum. Its purpose is to illustrate the life of a prosperous Texas pioneer family from 1845 to 1865. The home, built in 1845 by French, a tanner and merchant, showcases period furnishings, clothing and pioneer household utensils. Outbuildings on the grounds include a blacksmith shop, tannery, privy and smokehouse. * Julie Rogers Theater, formerly City Hall and Auditorium ]] * The McFaddin-Ward House, was built in 1905–06 in the Beaux-Arts Colonial style and is located in the Oaks Historic District. The structure and its furnishings reflect the lifestyle of the prominent family who lived in the house for seventy-five years. A very large historic home with a substantial carriage house. The entire grounds are currently a public museum with a substantial permanent collection of antique furniture and household items. Educational programs focus on history and are geared toward children and adults. * Red Lobster's historical marine museum * Spindletop-Gladys City Boomtown Museum * St. Anthony Cathedral Basilica * Temple Emanuel (Beaumont, Texas) has a notable set of stained glass windows by Israeli artist Ze'ev Raban * Tyrrell Historical Library, formerly First Baptist Church Tourism and recreation The Beaumont Botanical Gardens located at Tyrrell Park and include a Cattail Marsh and mile nature trail.City of Beaumont, Texas. Beaumontrecreation.com. Retrieved on 2012-06-26. Botanical Garden, Henry Homberg Municipal Golf Course, Cattail Marsh, restrooms, shelters, Babe Zaharias Drive Monument, baseball backstop, lighted basketball goals, benches, drinking fountains, nature trail, picnic tables Downtown Beaumont Downtown Beaumont is the center of Business, Government and night time entertainment in southeast Texas. Downtown features the Crockett Street Entertainment Complex with entertainment options from dancing, to live music to dining or a bar. In addition to the night time entertainment downtown also features a museum district with four distinct museums. Golf Courses * Beaumont Country Club * Tyrrell Park - Henry Homberg Golf Course * Brentwood Country Club * Bayou Din Golf Club Events The South Texas State Fair is held at Beaumont's Ford Park during March. It is the 2nd largest fair in the state with over 500,000 visitors in 2009.http://www.ymbl.org/history.htm The fair features a livestock show, a commercial exhibition, a carnival midway and numerous food choices. The Fair moved from the Fair Park Coliseum to Ford Park in 2004. The fair was previously held in the fall but had to be moved to spring after Hurricane Rita caused its cancellation. The Gusher Marathon formed in 2010 by the local nonprofit Sports Society for American Health is the city's first annual marathon. The Gusher takes place in march and includes a 5K, half marathon and full marathon. The course begins at the Montagne Center of Lamar University and tours Downtown and Lamar before returning to the Montange. The Beaumont Jazz & Blues Fest is a Jazz festival held in downtown Beaumont since 2005. The Boomtown Film and Music Festival is a film and music festival that began in 2008 to replace the Spindletop Film Festival. Dog Jam is a rock concert held annually at Ford Park. On the first Saturday of December downtown host the Downtown Winter Parade. The parade features floats that travel down Main, College and Pearl streets. In recent years the parade has also featured a lighted boat parade that travels down the Neches River, spectators can watch from Riverfront Park. Sports Professional Sports * The American Basketball Association's Southeast Texas Mavericksde beste bron van informatie over setxmavericks. Deze website is te koop!. setxmavericks.com. Retrieved on 2012-06-26. Nutty Jerry moved to Shreveport, La in 2013. * The Texas Strikers, professional arena soccer team PASL, started playing at Ford Arena in 2012. * The Beaumont Golden Gators were a minor league baseball team that played at Vincent-Beck Stadium from 1983 to 1986. * The Beaumont Bullfrogs were a minor league baseball team that played in Beaumont. * The Texas Wildcatters were an ECHL Hockey team based in Beaumont from 2003 to 2008 * The Beaumont Drillers were an IPFL football team that played in Beaumont from 2003 to 2007 University Sports The sports teams of Lamar University compete in Division I NCAA athletics as the Lamar Cardinals. The athletics program is a full member of the Southland Conference. The Cardinals and Lady Cardinals compete in 14 varsity sports. The Cardinals Basketball team plays in the Montagne Center and Cardinals Baseball Team plays in Vincent-Beck Stadium. In 2010 the university is bringing back its dormant football program and renovating Provost Umphrey Stadium. The Cardinals Football team will begin Southland Conference play officially in 2011. Media Newspapers The Beaumont Enterprise is the only daily newspaper serving Beaumont. Operating since 1880 The Enterprise is one of the oldest continually operated business in Beaumont. It is operated by the Hearst Corporation. Two weekly publications The Examiner and The Southeast Texas Record. The Examiner is primarily an investigative reporting paper. the Southeast Texas Record is a legal journal that covers Jefferson and Orange County courts. Television * KBTV (FOX) 4.1 with BOUNCE on 4.2; RF channel 40 * KFDM (CBS)/DT 6.1 with (CW Network on 6.2) RF channel 25 / PSIP 6.x KBTV is operated by the same owners of KFDM, Sinclair Broadcast Group. * KBMT (ABC)/DT 12.1 with (NBC) on 12.2; RF channel 12 / PSIP 12.x with MeTV on 12.3 and another "retro" channel on 12.4. London Broadcasting owns KBMT. * KITU-TV(TBN) 34.1 - 34.5; RF channel 33 * KUIL-LD/K36ID LMAed by KBMT/London from KVHP; RF channel 43/36 and PSIP 12.5/.6 with MyTV on 12.5 and MundoFOX on 12.6 * LUTV Lamar University's video service that provides C-SPAN-like coverage on local government proceedings, and original programming from students. It does not have an over the air channel and is available only on cable TV. The region currently has no PBS station of its own; Houston's PBS on channel 8 and Lake Charles LPB on channel 20 do not reach the area. KUHT has a construction permit for a digital translator on RF 24, which would share KFDM's antenna on 25 but the University of Houston has had financial cutbacks and recently cancelled a translator application in Victoria. What outcome this will have on the Beaumont facility remains to be seen. Radio Architecture Beaumont has 8 buildings over tall, the tallest being the Edison Plaza, which is tall.Edison Plaza | Buildings. Emporis. Retrieved on 2012-06-26. The old Edson Hotel, built in 1928 is nearly the same height at 240 feet.Edson Hotel | Buildings. Emporis. Retrieved on 2012-06-26. One of the most prominent downtown buildings is the 15 story San Jacinto Building. Built in 1921, it sports one of the largest four faced clock towers in the nation, each dial being in diameter.San Jacinto Building | Buildings. Emporis. Retrieved on 2012-06-26. In 1922 the 11 story Hotel Beaumont was built across the street from the San Jacinto. The Hotel Beaumont bears a resemblance to the old Winecoff Hotel in Atlanta. The second oil boom of 1925 brought more people and wealth to Beaumont, the same year the 12 story American National Bank Building (now Orleans Building), was erected, and in 1926 Forrest Goodhue built the 12 story Goodhue Building which included a penthouse. In 1928, the Edson Hotel was built. No other buildings were built until Century Tower in 1962 and in 1982 Edison Plaza was built. In 1994 the 12 story LaSalle Hotel, built in 1927, was demolished. The Jefferson Theatre was built in 1927 by the Jefferson Amusement Company for $1 million and was Beaumont's showpiece for many years. In 1928 the City Hall and Auditorium was built. It is now the Julie Rogers Theater. Beaumont's Jefferson County Courthouse is one of the tallest county courthouses in the state and is an excellent example of Art Deco architecture.Jefferson County Courthouse | Buildings. Emporis. Retrieved on 2012-06-26. Across the street from the Jack Brooks Federal Building is the Kyle Building, built in 1933. The storefront was recently restored and is considered to be one of the best examples of Zig-Zag architecture in Texas.1930s | Kyle Block. Houston Deco. Retrieved on 2012-06-26. The Oaks Historic District has many restored historic homes. Image:KyleBESTEDIT.JPG|Kyle Building, Edson Hotel, Goodhue Building File:Firstnatbanktall.jpg|Orleans Building Image:sanjachotelbmt.JPG|Left-San Jacinto Building, Right-Hotel Beaumont Image:centurytower.JPG| Century Tower Image:goodhuebuilding.JPG| Goodhue Building Image:jeffhotelbmt.JPG|Jefferson Theatre. Image:JulierogersEDITBEST.jpg| Julie Rogers Theater Image:edisonplaza.jpg| Edison Plaza Education Colleges and Universities Lamar University Beaumont has one state university, Lamar University, which belongs to The Texas State University System. Lamar University was established in 1923 as South Park Junior College. Lamar University is a Doctoral granting institution with over 100 degrees offered. The school's main academic offerings are in Business, Nursing, Teaching and Engineering. Lamar University's enrollment has grown tremendously in the first decade of the 21st century.http://www.lamar.edu/newsevents/news/207_8171.htm This has prompted a building boom at the campus. The school's enrollment as of 2010 was above 14,000 students. In the fall of 2010 the school fielded its first football team in 21 years. The team competes in the Southland Conference of the FCS. LIT Lamar Institute of Technology is located directly adjacent to Lamar University and serves as the region's technical college for two-year degrees and certificates. Primary and secondary schools Beaumont is served by the Beaumont Independent School District. High Schools * West Brook Senior High School * Ozen High School * Central High School Harmony Science Academy of Beaumont, public charter school. Premier High School of Beaumont, also a public charter school in Beaumont. The Roman Catholic Diocese of Beaumont runs three Catholic elementary schools in Beaumont, St. Anne Catholic School, St. Anthony Cathedral Catholic School, and Our Mother of Mercy Catholic School. Monsignor Kelly Catholic High School is the city's lone Catholic high school. Legacy Christian Academy, on Highway 105, enrolls PK-3 through 12th grade. All Saints Episcopal School, on Delaware St., enrolls Kindergarten through 8th grade. Gangs Gang activity have been reported through the town. Possibly due to its close proximity to Houston, TX. A number of gangs have been sprawling within city limits, including Bloods, Crips, and the Latin Kings, . The gangs often recruit young children in schools. However most young teens self proclaim themselves "Gangsters" to fit in amongst the social groups who accept gang type lifestyles. Notable people For a full list of people associated with Beaumont Texas see: People from Beaumont, Texas * Chip Ambres, minor league baseball player * Kelly Asbury, film director, writer, illustrator and voice actor * Jerry Ball, NFL football player * Vance Bedford, football coach * Charlotte Beers, businesswoman and former Under Secretary of State * James Brown, starting quarterback of the Texas Longhorns from 1994-97 * Ben Broussard, Major League Baseball first baseman * Jay Bruce, Major League Baseball player * Tracy Byrd, country music artist. Grew up in Vidor * Henry E. Chambers, Louisiana historian and educator; was a school principal in Beaumont from 1884 to 1885. * Mark Chesnutt, country music artist. Grew up in Nederland * Robert Crippen, astronaut * Tiffany Derry, celebrity chef, Top Chef contestant and fan favorite winner * Debra Jo Fondren, model and actress, lived in Beaumont * Lew Ford, Major League Baseball player * Herman Fontenot, NFL football player * Larry Graham, entertainer, founder and frontman of Graham Central Station * Slade Ham, standup comedian and writer * Harry James, musician and bandleader * Blind Willie Johnson, Baptist minister and seminal gospel/blues bottle-neck guitarist * George Jones, country music artist; grew up in Vidor, Texas * L.Q. Jones, actor, born in Beaumont * Bruce Lietzke, professional golfer * Barbara Lynn, R&B music artist *Bob Mann - political historian, columnist, head of the Department of Journalism at Louisiana State University in Baton Rouge; born in Beaumont in 1958 *Christine Michael - Texas A&M running back * Eloise Milam, director of the Melody Maids of Beaumont, Texas * Kevin Millar, Major League Baseball player * Frank Middleton, retired NFL football player * Vamsi Mootha, Indian-American physician-scientist * Moon Mullican, country, blues and Western Swing singer/pianist/songwriter, born in nearby Corrigan Texas. * David Ozio, professional bowler who won 11 titles on the PBA Tour; now General Manager for the bowling division at Etonic Shoe Company * Kendrick Perkins, NBA basketball player * Mark Petkovsek, retired Major League Baseball player * Bob Pollard, NFL football player * Kheeston Randall, starting defensive tackle for the Texas Longhorns 2008–present * J.P. Richardson, "The Big Bopper", DJ, rock & roll singer, killed with Buddy Holly and Ritchie Valens in plane crash in Iowa in 1959 * Allan Ritter, member of the Texas House of Representatives from Jefferson and Orange counties, born in Beaumont in 1954 * Frank Robinson, retired Major League Baseball Player and member of the Baseball Hall of Fame * Brian Sanches, Major League Baseball player; grew up in Nederland, TX * Bubba Smith, actor and NFL football player * Jason Tyner, Major League Baseball player * Clay Walker, country music artist; grew up in Vidor, Texas * Ben Wells, defensive back for the Montreal Alouettes * Edgar Winter, rock music artist * Johnny Winter, blues and rock music artist * Will Wynn, former mayor of Austin, Texas * Mildred Ella ("Babe") Didrikson Zaharias, Olympic champion athlete and pro golfer * Gus Zernial, former Major League Baseball player See also *List of museums in the Texas Gulf Coast References Further reading * "Banking in Beaumont 1960–2006", Texas Gulf Historical and Biographical Record (Nov 2007), Vol. 43, pp 2–6; Examines the banking system since the 1960s and the impact of the One Bank Holding Company Act of 1970. * Faucett, William T. "Shipbuilding in Beaumont during World War II", Texas Gulf Historical and Biographical Record 2005 41: 55–65. * Linsley, Judith Walker; Rienstra, Ellen Walker; and Stiles, Jo Ann. Giant under the Hill: A History of the Spindletop Oil Discovery at Beaumont, Texas, in 1901 (Austin: Texas State Hist. Assoc., 2002). 304 pp. * Schaadt, Robert L. "The Business of Beaumont Prior to 1880", Texas Gulf Historical and Biographical Record 2006 42: 34–53. External links * City of Beaumont * Beaumont Convention and Visitors Bureau * In Southeast Texas – In depth view of the area's events & happenings * Beaumont Main Street, Celebrating Downtown * Beaumont Civic Center Complex. * Beaumont, TX at City-Data.com * Islamic Society of Triplex Inc * * Category:Beaumont, Texas Category:Beaumont–Port Arthur metropolitan area Category:Cities in Texas Category:County seats in Texas Texas Category:Settlements established in 1835 Category:Cities in Jefferson County, Texas